


after the bells

by pleurer



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Injury Recovery, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/pseuds/pleurer
Summary: Damen was not suited to bed rest.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	after the bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



Damen was not suited to bed rest. It was impossible to sit still when there was so much to do. One prince could not reshape two kingdoms.

Laurent, busy during the day, was by his bed at night. Stroking his hair, tending his wounds. To think Damen could have lost his life— his chance at  _ this.  _ Damen sat up eagerly, and Laurent shook his head. 

“Rest,” said Laurent. “We have all the time in the world.” 

The line of Laurent’s shoulders was tired, his eyes dark. 

“You should rest, too,” said Damen. “Lay with me?”

With a sigh, Laurent acquiesced.


End file.
